User blog:Pat141elite/PE Proposal:Deviot
, and is the second one. The first was his predecessor, Darkonda.]] Another Power Ranger villain proposal, and this time focusing the successor to Darkonda, Deviot. What is the work? Power Rangers Lost Galaxy is the seventh season of the Power Rangers series. It is based on the Japanese Super Sentai television series Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, and the first of Saban Entertainment's Post-Zordon Era. As such, Lost Galaxy is the first series to not be a continuation of the previous series (although it is an in-spirit sequel), with its own new cast and story. A year after the events of Power Rangers in Space, the Galactic Space Alliance has launched the space colony Terra Venture in search of a new world to colonize for Earth's people. Across the cosmos, the evil forces of Scorpius have invaded the planet Mirinoi to steal a set of legendary relics called the Quasar Sabers that sit in a stone altar. When a young native of the planet named Maya runs through a dimensional portal to find help, she appears in front of Terra Venture workers Kendrix Morgan, Kai Chen, and Mike Corbett, who are currently dealing with Mike's little brother Leo as he tries to smuggle his way onto the colony. Kai refuses to follow as the rest of his group return with Maya to Mirinoi, but is unable to ignore the situation for long and employs the Astro Megaship and its caretaker Damon Henderson to take him to the planet. Who is the villain? Deviot is one of the main generals of Scoripius's (later, Trakeena's) army who secretly schemes behind their backs, like Darkonda from the previous season. Though he frequently pretended to be sophisticated and polite, even in battle, he was truly a psychopathic, traitorous, sadistic, and self-serving monster who desires nothing but absolute power. He was responsible for Scorpius' death and had tried to kill Trakeena, later accidentally fusing with her in order to save himself after being exposed. What did he do? Deviot was a treacherous and power-hungry robotic alien who sought the power of Scorpius' cocoon which had previously been created for Trakeena who had since fled. As a gift to show his loyalty, Deviot brought in three Galactabeasts that he had transformed into war Zords and used them to attack Terra Venture. The Galaxy Rangers would restore these Galactabeasts to the side of good, but it would be only the beginning of Deviot's treachery as he continued to serve Scorpius while biding his time for a takeover. Deviot later arranged for Scorpius to be destroyed by telling him that the Rangers had his daughter captive. As anticipated, Scorpius was mortally wounded by the Rangers and was about to give Deviot the cocoon when Trakeena returned to see her father one last time. In his dying breath, Scorpius would instead leave everything in his galactic empire to Trakeena, infuriating Deviot to no end. Now serving Trakeena and with the cocoon locked up in storage (as she felt she didn't need it), Deviot secretly arranged for assassination attempts on her while feigning loyalty. His duplicitous nature caused him to clash with Villamax, who proved to be his complete moral opposite in that he stayed loyal to Trakeena and honored any agreements he made. In his battles, Deviot also developed a strong hatred toward Maya, the Yellow Galaxy Ranger, and would often attack her first during battle. When Loyax was called upon by Villamax, Deviot used a control device to force him to fight after he started to falter and made him grow giant. The Galaxy Megazord was able to free Loyax from Deviot's control and he turned on Deviot. However, before Loyax could destroy Deviot, the injuries he took battling the Rangers proved too much for him and he was destroyed, allowing Deviot to flee. Eventually, Deviot abandoned Trakeena and boarded Terra Venture to steal the legendary Galaxy Book. Deviot battled the Guardian of the Galaxy Book who was at first too much for him, but the Guardian was dying from Terra Venture's atmosphere and collapsed, allowing Deviot to kill him with his laser gauntlets. Deviot then recited the Keonta Spell, pulling Terra Venture into the Lost Galaxy. The spell mutated Deviot into a horrible monster who was too strong for the Rangers, deflecting even their Lights of Orion Power-Up Mode attack. With the help of crystals given to Kai by the Guardian, the Rangers upgraded their Quasar Launchers and blasted Deviot, but he grew instead. Deviot was too much for the Galaxy Megazord, but the Zenith Carrierzord, the Stratoforce Megazord and the Centaurus Megazord joined the fight. After the Stratoforce and Centaurus Megazords weakened him with an energy tornado attack, Kai hit him with a strike from the Galaxy Megazord Saber. Deviot was apparently destroyed, but actually survived and reverted back into his regular size, but still in his mutated form. He later reappeared after the Rangers defeated Rocketron. Deviot drained the monster of his life energy, destroying him but restoring Deviot back to his usual form. After regaining his strength and his old form, Deviot joined forces with Captain Mutiny. Deviot attempted to aid Captain Mutiny by strengthening Grunchor, but was interrupted by the Rangers and defeated by Maya. Before she could destroy him, Leo stopped her as they needed Deviot to find out how to destroy Grunchor. Deviot reluctantly told them Grunchor's weakness was fire before fleeing. Deviot later captured Leo and Damon when they returned to Mutiny's planet to spy on him but on Barbarax's suggestion, waited until Mutiny returned at sunset to execute them. However, the rest of the Rangers arrived and Deviot and Mutiny fled, leaving behind Rojomon to deal with them. Upon escaping the Lost Galaxy with Captain Mutiny and his crew, Captain Mutiny's Castle was destroyed by Trakeena's Scorpion Stinger killing everybody on board. In "Journey's End part 1" it is revealed that Deviot has survived. He returned to the Scorpion Stinger claiming that he had been taken prisoner by Captain Mutiny. However, Trakeena had since been informed of Deviot's true nature and ordered Villamax to destroy him. As a final gambit, he attempted to enter the cocoon, but Villamax's resistance forced him to grab Trakeena and drag her into the cocoon with him. However, this destroys Deviot as his body is absorbed by Trakeena. Though she gains some of his physical traits, such as his laser-gauntlets and his echoed voice, Trakeena's sanity is completely corrupted due to her fusion with Deviot's mind. His physical influence is later purged from Trakeena's body when she enters the cocoon again and fully transforms, however she still appears to have some of his personality traits. Mitigating Factors Everyone in Scorpius's/Trakeena's faction all have their own honorable and/or sympathetic traits; and the most notable being Villamax for his noble and affably evil virtues that served as the basis for Diabolico in the next season, Deviot has none. And like Darkonda before him, Deviot is a sadistic, power-hungry, cowardly, egotistical and treacherous psychopath, and represents as the foil to Villamax as he embodies deceit, dishonor, over-inflated pride, greed, and cowardice. Heinous Standards Deviot does a lot worse than Captain Mutiny and even his predecessor. And the first one being arranging Scorpius's death, so he can gain control of the faction for himself. But, instead Trakeena took the helm. What makes him pass the PR heinous standards is when he merged with Trakeena into her cocoon that sent her off the deep end (which is eerily similar to rape. In short, Deviot "rapes" Trakeena inside her cocoon.), with the end result turning Trakeena as equally sadistic and unhinged as Deviot himself; going as far as to turn her own minions into suicide bombers. The reason why Trakeena becoming even more dangerous than before, at the expense of her sanity? Thank this guy. Final Verdict Since he is Darkonda 2.0, it's an easy keep for the highest bidder. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals